A Werewolf's Moon
by Ms.RedVelvet
Summary: "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "If you were to snog one of us right now who would that be?" "Remus, probably," Ceeline answered without thinking first. RL/OC.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for giving this story a chance, I promise I'll try and make it worth your time and support. This is not my first story ever written, but is the first I'll publish so try and be kind and any advice is always well received. I accept criticism as long as it is given with the purpose of helping me become a better writer; I don't want flames or rude comments, though. I apologize in advance for whatever spelling or grammar mistakes I might make, I try my best to make sure they are none but, eh, I'm not perfect. Anyways, If you've got any comments, questions, suggestions or anything you can always review or PM me. Read, enjoy and (hopefully) review. Without further ado, I give you...A Werewolf's Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Ceeline Whittemore watched as her sister's leg bobbed up and down nervously. She had been doing that for the last forty minutes and it was starting to get on Ceeline's nerves. Okay, that's a lie, it had started to get on her nerves some thirty minutes ago; right now, Ceeline was just about to blow up. She loved her sister very much, adored the girl to pieces; but if she didn't stop soon, Ceeline would just have to jump out of the car's window, or better yet, throw her beloved sister out of the car's window which would really be troublesome seeing as they were several hundred feet over the ground.

Ceeline could understand her sister's nervousness, of course. Both of them were about to start their sixth year on a new school, Howguards or something like that. Ceeline couldn't really say she had been paying enough attention when Laurence explained the whole new school ordeal.

They were going to new school two days late into the school year (as if they needed to stand out anymore); that was enough to make any normal teen anxious. Being the shiny new thing, the novelty, wasn't Ceeline's idea of fun either, but she wasn't on the edge of a nervous breakdown like Annabeth.

Despite being identical twins, Ceeline and Annabeth were very different in some aspects. For instance, Annabeth was a lot shyer than Ceeline; so while neither of them were happy to be the centre of attention, Ceeline was better at shrugging it off while Annabeth's more self-conscious nature made her nervous to no end.

They were almost there. Ceeline could see the vague silhouette of a big castle with several windows. According to what she could remember of her mother's words, they would be received by the Keeper of Keys and Grounds which will then lead them to the Great Hall where they would be sorted and then dine with their new housemates.

Annabeth, after hearing they would be attending to this new school, had researched and then explained the school system to Ceeline. Apparently there were four houses named after the founders of the school. Each house had some characteristics and traits: courage, loyalty, wit, cunningness, etc. At the beginning of their education, there was a sorting ceremony in which the students were assigned a house. Students were separated into these houses which were like families since they each had their own common room, house colours, Quidditch team and such.

Cee was betting she would end up in Gryffindor or Slytherin, she wasn't studious enough to get into Raven-something or friendly and blah to get into Huffleduff, Hufflenuff…Hufflepuff!

At last, the car parked and Ceeline and Annabeth quickly got their trunks and walked towards the only man standing there. Now, Ceeline wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but her first thought was that this Keeper had to have some giant blood. He was huge! He had unruly, shaggy, long black hair and beard that covered most of his face, twinkling dark eyes and a big smile that betrayed the otherwise scary appearance of his.

"Yeh are the Whittemores?" he asked as soon as he saw them.

"Yeah. I'm Cee, this is Anne, pleasure," Ceeline said with a polite smile.

"Hagrid. C'mon, let's get yeh two inside," he said with a bright smile, eyes twinkling even more. He picked both their trunks and led them to a big pair of doors. He then told them he had other business to attend to and they just had to go through those doors. The Whittemore twins thanked him and then turned to look at each other. It was time.

To say that people noticed their entrance would be the understatement of the year. Every single pair of eyes turned to them and Ceeline could practically feel the heat emanating from her sister's blushing face.

"Oh yes. I would like to announce the arrival of two new students to our school, they are about to be sorted so if I could please have your attention…" Albus Dumbledore said, standing up and motioning for Ceeline and Annabeth to come forward.

Because of their names, Annabeth was going to be sorted first. She was motioned to a stool by a stern-looking woman holding an old looking hat. Annabeth looked like she was about to vomit, or pass out, or both. With a reassuring smile from Cee, she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. There was silence for some seconds before the hat yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a lot of applause from somewhere behind Cee, but she didn't dare turn to see from where exactly for fear of running into some curious eyes. She assumed it was the Gryffindor table welcoming her sister. The woman then asked Cee to sit on the stool. Just before her vision was covered, she saw her sister sitting next to some red-head who was smiling warmly at her.

_Well now, let's take a look inside your mind shall we? _A voice said inside her head, it took Ceeline several seconds to realize it was the hat speaking.

It seemed like the hat agreed with Ceeline, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were not for her. After some thought, the hat finally announced her to be in GRYFFINDOR!

The hat was taken away allowing her to see the smiling faces from her new housemates. She stood from the stood and graciously walked towards where her sister was waving, politely smiling at all of the people who congratulated her or smiled at her in welcome. She didn't pay much attention to what Dumbledore said afterwards, probably some sort of welcome for them, but instead turned to the pretty red-head seated next to them.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect. You will love it here at Hogwarts, almost everyone is pretty nice and the classes are just so interesting and…" Okay, Ceeline tuned her out after that. She really liked Lily, she looked like a nice girl, but she was a little too much for Cee right then. She just wanted to get something to drink and go to bed. Lily introduced them to their other dorm mates, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Alice Stark whom they instantly liked.

Lily was a sweet girl. She looked like a responsible and studious student (especially with her being prefect and all) but nice, fun and witty with her friends. She had thick, long, dark red hair in nice waves and such pretty emerald green eyes that made Cee jealous. She was tall and had a nice figure with subtle curves.

Alice was a shy girl at first, but soon got used to Cee and Anne so she turned to be a charming person, very optimistic and full of smiles and laughter. She had a soft round face, a little childish in Cee's humble opinion (in a cute sort of way, of course), with dark eyes and short black hair.

Mary was a charming girl, she was talkative and extremely random. It was as though she spoke her mind without stopping to consider how her ideas would sound. She was open, extroverted and laid-back. She was a brunette with chocolate eyes and cute freckles on her face.

Marlene looked like a party person or at least someone who carried herself in a confident way, loved to tease everyone and have a good time. She probably was an extroverted person with an easy-going personality. She was gorgeous, the best looking out of the Gryffindor girls. She had really fair skin, pretty blue eyes and long silvery-blonde hair in nice curls. She wasn't very tall, but she surpassed Ceeline's funny height and, while she was slim, she definitely had curves that the uniform just seemed to hug perfectly in a whole accidental way.

After what seemed like hours, Cee felt like she would fall asleep on the table. Alice, Merlin bless her soul, noticed this and offered to show her and Anne the way to their dormitory. They were quick to accept. They passed several portraits and staircases before they stopped in front of the portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?"

"Leonis iubam," Alice said and the portrait flung open.

Gryffindor's common room was something amazing. It had a fire place, squishy armchairs, beautiful carpets, windows that had just the perfect view, all of it was red with gold - Gryffindor's house colors – and it looked like a great place to just hang with your friends or relax and read a good book. There were two staircases, one that lead to the girl's dormitories and one for the boy's dormitories.

The dormitories had nothing really especial; there were several four-posted beds with red and golden bedding and red and golden curtains, some wardrobes, night tables… It was a lot smaller than she expected, but then again, she had a feeling it would be just perfect.

In front of one of these beds, Cee found her trunk with all of her belongings and an envelope with her schedule. After thanking Alice for taking them all the way there and promising they would let them know if they needed anything, Cee got her nightgown on, brushed her face and teeth and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Leave your thoughts through a review...pretty please?**


	2. Sirius Black

**A/N: Hello once again! I just want to say I can't believe the good response I got from the first chapter (yay!). I thank the people who put this on their alerts and favorites and those who were kind enough to leave a review (you are great!).**

**_Aikorose_****: I know it's a little dull, I hope it gets better as the story progresses. I am definite****ly interested in having a beta, we should probably talk about that later, I'll PM you or something to sort things out, thanks for the support!**

**_Second daughter of Eve_: I'll try not to make anyone a Sue, thanks for the advise!**

**_julie62_: Yeah, there will be more chapters. I am trying to get a little organized to set a publishing day or days of the week to make things more stable, but my schedule is currently hectic so I'll just try and upload chapters as soon as I can; sorry about that. Rest assured, however, that I won't just abandon this story. Thanks for everything!**

**Anyway, you know the drill, read, enjoy and please leave your feedback through a review!**

**Oh, yeah, almost forgot...Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit out of this story! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sirius Black**

Next morning, Ceeline was woken by someone stealing her warm covers from her letting the cold air hit her and wake her up. It was no surprise it had been Anne the one to wake her up as she still wasn't so close to the other girls. After a small shriek and a glare to her sibling, she noticed she was the only one who was not getting ready.

Lily was putting on her shoes, Alice was brushing her hair, Anne was applying some perfume, Mary was putting on her socks and Marlene was just finishing her makeup. Rushing to the bathroom like her heels were on fire she took a cold shower, dressed up as fast as she could, magically dried her hair and applied very light makeup. Of course no one bothered to wait for her. Well, the girls had offered to, but Anne insisted they all left since she wasn't about to be late on her first day of school and neither should they because of Ceeline's "irresponsibility". Knowing how important punctuality and such was to Lily and Alice, she quickly agreed with her sister promising she would be alright.

She could still be on time for her first class, but she would have to skip breakfast. Her stomach wasn't so happy with her decision, but it would just have to endure it. Ceeline made it all the way to the Fat Lady before realizing she had no idea where she was supposed to take Transfiguration (her first class).

Ceeline finally decided she would walk around a little and hopefully find someone who would point her in the right direction. No luck. It seemed like everyone was already in class. Then, almost out of the blue, she heard some laughter from behind a closed door near her. Perhaps she could ask whoever was there where she was supposed to go.

Taking a hold of the handle, she slowly started turning it before someone on the inside yanked the door open. Ceeline found herself face to face with some slutty-looking brunette who, despite straightening out her uniform and combed her hair, had forgotten to cover a hickey on her neck giving Ceeline a pretty good idea of what she had been up to inside that room (which turned out to be a broom cupboard).

Blood immediately started to rush to Ceeline's cheeks. She quickly avoided eye contact finding her new skirt oddly fascinating. Oh, look! It was pleated; how charming! She took a couple of short steps back allowing the girl to leave before trying to convince her feet to do the same. She obviously wasn't about to ask Ms. Cupboard for directions, but she would rather wander along the deserted hallways of Hogwarts than face Mr. Cupboard.

"Hey there, babe," Mr. Cupboard said with a flirty charming smile. Bugger, she hadn't been fast enough! Curse you, feet, curse you!

"H-hi," Cee stuttered. Then she mentally kicked herself. Why was she acting all scared and shy? She had done nothing wrong! He and his 'company' were the ones that should be all ashamed and flushed! Besides, it wasn't like she had never escaped to some cupboard for a snog herself. She straightened her back and looked right at this boy in the eye.

First thing she noticed was the undone tie – it was red and gold - housemate, then. Second, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had long-ish black hair that looked so soft and inviting, fair skin, nice body – muscular and defined without going overboard – entrancing gray eyes, soft-looking lips that looked oh-so-very-kissable, cocky smirk that gave him a whole bad boy look and an air or elegance and aristocracy that surely made girls swoon on their knees. Even dishevelled as he was, he looked absolutely delicious.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked fixing his school uniform to look more decent.

"Yes, Ceeline," Cee said now with her normal air of confidence she carried. "Whittemore," she added as an afterthought. "Call me Cee."

"Sirius Black," he said and charmingly kissed her hand. Ceeline decided to block the thoughts of where that mouth was before and graciously removed her hand from his.

"Pleasure," she said. "You, uh, a sixth year?" Ceeline asked feeling rather dumb. Sirius' hand stopped running through his hair.

"Why yes, Ms. Whittemore. May I be of assistance?" he asked with a mischievous grin and half-a-bow.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Mr. Black. You could point me in the right direction of the Transfiguration classroom."

"What a coincidence! I was just about to head over there. It would be an honour to escort you," he replied with a smirk.

Ceeline hesitated for less than a second before smirking right back, doing a small courtesy and placing her had on Sirius'. She had at first been unsure, what with the predatory gleam, it was quite unnerving; but after this small talk, Ceeline could just read Sirius Black like an open book.

Sirius Black was a flirt, a player, a skirt-chaser – take your pick – but he was completely harmless…rather like her usual self once she was confident enough with the people who surrounded her to freely act like she wanted without having to fear about what the others may think.

While Ceeline's life wasn't ruled by other's thoughts on her and she would sometimes do or say something that would make her stand out or earn some looks from people, she wasn't about to go all freak-girl on everyone. She wasn't craving for acceptance and would never change her way of being just to please others, but she wasn't keen on being known as the weirdo of the school. Not yet, anyways.

As it turns out, she was close to the Transfiguration classroom so soon Sirius was kissing her hand once more and announcing her company had been delightful for the whole two minutes it lasted but they had reached their destination.

Without bothering to knock or anything of that sort, Sirius opened the door and practically waltzed in with Ceeline right behind him.

"Mr. Black! What have I told you about arriving late to my classroom!" a stern-voice was heard and Ceeline soon noticed the woman from last night was their professor. She gave that aura that said she wasn't someone to mess with and Ceeline had just arrived late on her first day. Gulp.

"Minnie! It couldn't be avoided!" Sirius said dramatically. "Ms. Whittemore here was absolutely lost! No idea where the Transfiguration classroom was! I couldn't just leave her alone to perish!" he continued. The professor's gaze was now on Ceeline.

"Ms. Whittemore, I'll have you know that punctuality is something I take very seriously. Because it is your first day, I will let this incident slide, make sure it doesn't happen again in the future," her strict eyes were on Ceeline who just nodded and added an almost inaudible 'Yes, Professor'. "Take a seat. As for you, Mr. Black, 5 points from Gryffindor, go sit down."

Ceeline took a seat on a desk on the back of the classroom all by herself since it was the only available spot. Marlene and Mary were sitting together and Lily was sitting with Annabeth. Alice was sitting some other girl from Hufflepuff. Just out of curiosity, Ceeline looked for Sirius, he was on the same row as her (the last one) but he was sat on the opposite side of the classroom. There were four rows of desks, three desks per row.

On the desk next to her, she could see a short fat boy. He had short mousy brow hair, small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose. Next to him, has a good-looking guy (nothing like Sirius or the guy next to him, but still handsome) he was pale, had light brown hair, tired amber eyes and a look of concentration on his face – Ceeline noticed, he was the only one of the four boys to be paying attention to what the professor was saying, he was even taking notes!

On the desk next to theirs, there was a very handsome guy, almost as god-like as Sirius, but instead of looking elegant and aristocratic, this boy looked goofier. He was a tall and thin, had hazel eyes rimmed with a pair of glasses and untidy black hair. He seemed to be fooling around with Sirius who, as if he felt someone watching him, turned his face towards Ceeline.

After realizing who had been staring at him, he smirked right at her and then winked! Ceeline responded with a roll of her eyes and a flirty smile before turning her attention to the professor.

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts, please! Thank you!**


	3. Laurence

**Hello there, kind, forgiving readers, how ya doin? I know it's been a couple of weeks since I've updated, but I'm here now...apologizing. Though, really, it hasn't been _that_ long. Still, I apologize. My idea is to post a new chapter once a week, Saturdays since weekdays are too demanding, and I will work hard to make it work. ****Last week I was unable to upload anything because I am part of a small theatre production and last weekend were our performances and that meant I was at the theatre from like ten in the morning and until about eleven in the night both days...so yeah, there's my excuse.**

******I feel the need to thank everybody who sent me a review, alerted this story, and/or put it in their favorites, I can't believe the amount of support I'm receiving, you guys are really awesome (I send virtual hugs and popcorn...yeah, a little unusual but I just got back from watching The Avengers at the movies and it's all I've got).**

******I finish this apparently endless author's note hoping you will enjoy the next chapter, leave me your thoughts on it, okay? (Seriously, thanks to my reviewers, you make my day!) Now, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Laurence**

As class finished, Ceeline picked up all of her things. They hadn't transfigured anything, Professor McGonagall – Ceeline had discovered the professor's name after a Hufflepuff student had called for her – just spoke about the theory it involved to vanish large animals since the smaller ones were already covered in their OWLs.

Ceeline was bored. Transfiguration had always been an easy subject for her. She got an O in her OWLs simply because there weren't any higher scores. She was just as talented in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She wasn't perfect, however. Divination and History of Magic made her want to sleep, so naturally she got a P and A (not that it really mattered to Cee, who was studying to be a healer). Herbology, however, was her Achilles Heel; she actually needed this NEWT to become a healer and she had barely managed to get the needed E on her OWLs for her to take the class this year.

Healers needed to have NEWTs on Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Defence. Transfiguration and Defence she could pass with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back, Potions and Charms she needed to pay a little more attention but, while she wasn't the top of her class, she didn't have that much trouble obtaining passing grades. Herbology, however was something she had to thread on carefully. Annabeth was good at Herbology, though, so she was always a good tutor if Ceeline really, really needed some help. Other than the classes needed, Ceeline had also decided to continue with Muggle Studies if not for the fun of it.

The Whittemores were an old pure-blood family very much like the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Potters, etc. However Annabeth, Ceeline and Laurence Whittemore didn't hold any prejudices against muggle-borns, half-bloods, half-breeds, etc. They were 'blood traitors' which was perfectly fine by Cee. As a pure-blood, Ceeline didn't know many things about muggles, but was eager to learn. She always found them amazing, how they seem to create their own kinds of magic and their own devices that wizards hadn't thought about.

Laurence had been quick to remind her that the courses would be harder this year and she should focus her energy on doing well on the subjects she was going to actually need in the future instead of wasting time on useless ones. Ceeline had replied with a quote from a muggle author, mathematician and philosopher, Bertrand Russell: "The time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time."

That was another touchy subject for Ceeline: Laurence, her mother. Ceeline was certain Laurence Whittemore loved both her daughters very much and they both loved her and respected her of course, it's just, their relationship had always been complicated.

Their father, Frederick Whittemore had been a great man, a good husband, father and Auror. He had died on duty when Ceeline and Annabeth were four which left their mother to fend for herself and her daughters all alone (since all of their grandparents were dead and both her and her husband had been only children). You could say it toughened her up. There was also the fact that they looked so much like their father that made things a little awkward.

Laurence was a beauty, she had long ash brown wavy hair, dark blue eyes and pale porcelain skin. However, Ceeline and Annabeth took after their father with golden blonde hair and blue-gray eyes and fair skin with a natural tan. Really, the only thing they got from their mother was their height, or lack of it.

After Ceeline's father died, her mother had entered a depressed stage. Ceeline could understand that her mother had gone into some sort of shock, a trance. To cope with her husband's loss, Laurence Whittemore turned to her job. She worked at the Department of Mysteries which was, in itself, a very consuming job, but after her husband's death, Laurence started to work double, sometimes triple, shifts just to avoid coming to Whittemore's Manor where she would be alone except for her two four-year-olds who were the splitting copy of her deceased husband.

They had grown up surrounded by caretakers and nannies that couldn't care less about them; they only did their job and avoided any attachments with the two girls. Laurence always made sure they were well taken care of. She loved her two babies and wanted them to be healthy and happy so she always made sure they were fed, they were healthy, they were learning, they were clothed, they slept well, they had fun, etc. She bought them nice expensive clothing and toys and made sure they got whatever little whim they wanted. The Whittemore inheritance was immeasurable, that alone would be sufficient to give Laurence, Ceeline and Annabeth luxurious lives without them having to ever work, but really, most of the things were bought with the big salaries Laurence made for working so much.

Ceeline was grateful, of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little bitterness. Laurence made sure they always had food, but she had never been there to feed them; she made sure they had the best clothes, but she wasn't there to clothe them or see them in their luxurious dresses; she made sure they were healthy but not by being there but through the reports of the caretakers and, if they got sick, she made sure they had the best doctors but wasn't there to watch them get better. The only time Laurence had left work to go see their daughters (other than some of their birthdays) was when Annabeth had an allergic reaction to cinnamon, her throat closed and she had gone into an epileptic shock, then things got worse because she was allergic to many potions that were supposed to help her. She had been very close to dying. Of course the healers finally managed to get her stable again, but seriously? That's what it took to get their mother to see them? Near-death experiences? Things like that made Ceeline's and Annabeth's relationship with their mother strained at best for many years.

* * *

******I know some of you might be disappointed because of the lack of Marauders or Lily or something, but it is necessary you learn about Cee's background, am I right?**

**Comments, advises, thoughts, questions, anything but hurtful flames are received with open arms and are highly appreciated, go ahead and review! :P**


	4. Laurence II

**Hey there, pretties! Here's a brand new chapter of AWM, I hope you enjoy even though it's not a very funny chapter or anything, but it's important...it'll get better soon, I promise!**

**AWESOME NEWS! AikoRose, being as awesome as one can be, has become the new beta for this story *cheers loudly*. So enjoy A Werewolf's Moon's first betaed chapter!**

**On with it then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Laurence II**

Things started to get better by the time the twins were about ten. All their mother's hard work eventually paid off as she was made Head of the Department of Mysteries. Working 24/7 for six years with as much effort as her mother had, had to have a reward apparently. This, besides huge amounts of money, gave her the opportunity to have a more flexible work schedule which she used to spend more time with her daughters.

It wasn't easy. She didn't have that motherly aura because she hadn't given herself the opportunity to be a mother; she was a working woman: cold, distant and professional.

Earlier, as the twins grew, their biggest wish always was that their mother would come back to them. They wished for it on every birthday and every time they saw a shooting star but their wish was always ignored. By the time they were eight they stopped. It was stupid to keep holding onto the impossible. They were on their own, just the two of them. So naturally, when her mother came back, she wasn't received with open arms and tearful hugs. They didn't have a mommy growing up, this woman was their mother, they knew, but they didn't feel that bond because it had never been made.

Over time, things started to get better. Laurence arrived from work around 4 o'clock and she helped her daughters with their homework, ate snacks with them, and sometimes read them some stories. She had weekends off which they spent either together at the Manor (none of the Whittemores could think of it as home), or they went to the park or somewhere else where they spent time together.

When the twins turned eleven, Laurence sent her daughters to her old school, Beauxbatons. They attended for four years and they were the best four years of Ceeline's life for she made many good friends. However, for their fifth year, they attended a very small school back in London. It was amazing, truly. Ceeline and Annabeth had made many close friends in both schools, they constantly owled or spent time at each others' houses on holidays.

Laurence always made sure to spend all of Christmas and summer vacations with her daughters trying to get her family back together. It partially worked: the twins didn't hate their mother anymore for abandoning them like that, but there was still some resentment very deep in their hearts. It showed sometimes; for once they had never been able to call her mommy or even mom, it had always been Laurence or, at the best of times, mother. Laurence, on the other hand, never called them by any nicknames or pet names, it was always Ceeline and Annabeth. There was no such things as hugs or kisses; while they loved each other, their way of treating each other was formal, a little indifferent because Laurence just didn't exude motherly warmth. Important dates such as birthdays, Christmas, New Year's, etc. was a formal occasion in which they would make big balls and parties and sit together to discuss their lives.

That was a horrible subject to discuss with each other, their lives. The twins lived their lives however they wanted and, as long as they did nothing illegal or improper (her mother, being so important in the ministry, had appearances to keep which was a touchy subject between them as well), Laurence stayed out of it.

For example, Ceeline had once commented over dinner on their summer vacation that she might dye the ends of her hair turquoise to see it she could make her eyes pop out a little. A war broke out. Laurence had flat out refused to let her daughter look like a 'classless maverick', to which Ceeline replied she could do whatever she wanted since it was her hair, Laurence had reminded her she lived under her roof. Ceeline had told her she might move out then and so she would be free to do as she pleased without some stuck-up bitch telling her what she couldn't do, Laurence had slapped her and told her to never dare use that kind of language to describe her again since she was her mother and she owed her respect. To which Ceeline had replied that she wasn't her mother until a couple of years ago so she had no right to tell her what to do when she hadn't even cared for her before, and so it went on and on. Finally, Ceeline hadn't dyed her hair and Laurence had spent the remaining two weeks of their summer vacation locked in her room except for meals when she would be quiet and wear an expressionless face.

Laurence didn't feel very comfortable trying to control her daughters because she, on some level, agreed with them. What right did she have to tell them what they couldn't do and use her authority as their mother when she had not been their mother until recently? But she was a stern woman and she had her limits. Good or bad, she was still their mother so she was allowed to control some things of her daughter's lives. The twins, on the other hand, hated it when she tried to tell them what they could and couldn't do because she had no right to act motherish when she hadn't been their mother, still they couldn't forget she did gave them food and roof so even still, she was their mother.

It was a dangerous thing to do, talk. They always tried to compromise, meet in the middle, but nothing was perfect so occasionally another argument will erupt.

Annabeth was usually the peacemaker when these conflicts arose; she was more level-headed than Ceeline or even Laurence sometimes. Oh, well, who was to say all families were perfect, huh?

* * *

**So...what do you think? I want to know your opinions, I suppose they are positive since there have been some story alerts and such (thanks!), but any comments you might have I want to hear them! So just click on that brand new big blue review button and leave me your thoughts.**

**Also, rejoice for the angsty(?) part of the story is over (at least for now), next chapter we're back to where we left with our gorgeous Gryffindor boys!**

**Last thing (I promise), some of you might find the mother-daughter relationship between Laurence and Ceeline (and Annabeth) a little confusing...it's alright, it's sort of complex...that's the point. I'll try to make it a little bit more understandable: I'm thinking something like the Black family but a lot less horrible, I guess. While, Walburga and Sirius really hate each other, Laurence and Ceeline don't, there's just a lot of resentment on Ceeline's part and Laurence just seems to be a little too cold and detached but that doesn't mean she doesn't love her daughters or anything she's just, you know, not very touchy-feely. Ceeline respects her mother and loves her, of course, but they're just not the type to run into each other's arms or anything because of the lack of bonding during Cee's childhood. Also, Ceeline's resentment leads her to be a little of a rebel and Laurence is just really strict so they usually fight a lot because of that. I hope I made things better and not worse with my explanation...anyways, you know you can leave me a review or send me a PM with any questions or comments or if you're just feeling chatty. XP**


	5. Herbology

**Hello, here's the next chapter and I'm glad to inform you my summer vacations have officially begun (that's right, bye-bye finals) so with a little luck we'll be seeing more of this story now that I have a little more time to focus on it.**

**This chapter was betaed by AikoRose! *big round of applause***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Herbology**

One of the things Ceeline Whittemore loved the most were the outdoors. She loved every opportunity she got to go outside and feel the air, the sun on her face, the drops of rain, the snow, the freedom she felt whenever she was outside. So it was no surprise that during the small break she had before Herbology she went to go explore the outdoors.

She stayed away from the lake, but she found a big tree that provided a nice amount of shade without blocking all the sunlight. To her the tree practically screamed to go lay down and rest for a few moments before going to her doom.

The grass tickled her as she lay on it, and the sun hit her face, except her eyes which were shaded by a branch. She was just about to succumb to the wind's lullaby and fall asleep, when she felt her face go cool. Something or someone was blocking the sun from her and she wanted the warmth back. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the same alluring gray orbs that had followed her as she left the Transfiguration classroom.

"Sirius…" Ceeline whispered softly to the god-like boy, whose face was less than an inch away from her face.

"Yes?" he whispered back, his breath – minty fresh – caressing her cheeks.

"Would you do something for me?" she continued to whisper giving the illusion of an intimate moment going on between them, especially because his nose was touching hers.

"Anything for you."

"Please remove your humanity from me."

A smirk adorned Sirius' face as she whispered that last sentence. "But I rather like it here. What if I refuse?"

Honestly, this whole thing could be misread by anyone. Both of them continued to speak softly to the other while their noses kept touching, millimetres from kissing. Their playful comments weren't said in a sarcastic loud way, but rather like they were confessing their undying love to the other.

"Then I'll make sure you are unable to carry the Black name to another generation. A shame, wouldn't you say?" she replied tucking one of Sirius' silky black locks behind his ear.

"Quite. My abilities are legendary and you wouldn't be able to try them if you did that."

"Umm, tempting. Perhaps another day…"

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked once more before removing his body from hers to lay besides Ceeline.

Once she was able to see past Sirius' gorgeous face, she noticed there were other three boys standing next to them, the very same from Transfiguration. Glasses looked amused, Notes looked exasperated and embarrassed (like he had tried to make Sirius behave in the past and by now he had just given up hope) and Shorty simply looked a little awkward.

"Hey. I'm Ceeline Whittemore, you can call me Cee," she said sitting up and then leaning against the tree making space for them to sit.

"I'm James Potter," Glasses said "that's Remus Lupin," Notes, "and Peter Pettigrew" Shorty. They all sat and made themselves comfortable. "And of course you already know Sirius."

"We might've met," Cee replied with a playful eye roll.

"How _did_ you meet?" Peter asked with narrow, suspicious eyes.

Sirius, drama queen he was, had to make the whole thing look worse than it really was by truthfully answering: "In a broom cupboard." Insert Sirius' usual cocky smirk and mischievous eyes.

"Sirius, you dog! It's her first day!" James Potter laughed hitting his mate on the back of the head.

"What can I say? It's not like it was planned, it just happened," Sirius continued to add fuel to the fire. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Yes dear, that's exactly how it happened. Now let us go to Herbology class, we wouldn't want to be late again, would we?"

"Never again," he swore playfully before standing up and helping Cee to her feet again. "To Herbology, my lady!"

Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout, a short, plump woman with grayish hair and a friendly smile. Despite her reassuring smile, Ceeline couldn't feel anything but dread when she announced they were going to be working with dangerous plants that somehow produced potion ingredients.

She was given a strange looking small tree. It looked like a bonsai, but it had some tiny little fruits. These were picked up and then squashed and used on several potions, she and her partner would have to collect this fruits, however the tree segregated some sort of acid if it felt threatened (which it will once they started taking the fruits) and it would try to get the offender to touch the leaves where the acid rested. Ceeline really hated Herbology. Professor Sprout was assigning partners and she hoped with all of her heart she would be paired with her sister or someone just as good as her.

Remus Lupin was her (un)lucky partner.

As soon as Professor Sprout announced they could start, Ceeline turned to look at Remus with a look of desperation and regret.

"Oh Remus, please tell me you are good at this. I am terrible on the subject, I'm afraid. I'm still unsure how I passed my OWL come think of it. I suppose it was luck or maybe it was out of pity-" Ceeline had started rambling and making her usual hand motions as she got more and more worked up.

"Ceeline!" Remus interrupted her. "It's alright. I'm decent at Herbology and I'm sure you are not that bad if you managed to get to NEWT level. We can do this, okay?" He stared at Ceeline in the eyes until she hesitantly nodded. "Okay. First, we put our gloves to avoid the acid – careful with the forearms – and we gently start picking the mature fruits."

"The orange ones right?"

"Yeah. See, it's not that hard?"

"Thanks, Remus. So, uh, you've known Sirius for a long time?" Yeah, she had just asked him about Sirius; but, in her defence, she couldn't think of anything else! She had just wanted to avoid an awkward silence and seeing as that was the only common ground she could think of…

"Yes. We've been friends since first year. He is a great friend," he answered. If he had found her question weird he hadn't let her know.

"Really? You four look close," she commented trying to pluck out an orange fruit without letting the branch hit her wrist.

"We are." That was obviously followed by a lengthy awkward silence, in which they both kept pulling the little fruits and putting them in the container given to them. She would sometimes just look at him work. He had the same look of concentration in his face as before, and he looked downright adorable.

Now that he was so close to Ceeline, she could see him better than during Transfiguration, or even under the tree.

He looked tired and somehow older, also he had faint scars on his neck, one looked as though it travelled down to his chest and…woah, stop right there.

"So, where did you studied before Hogwarts?" he suddenly asked interrupting her ogling.

"Uh, Beauxbatons for the first four years, fifth year I was in a small school in London," she answered snapping out of her trance.

"Beauxbatons? Isn't that a little too far from here?"

"Well, yes, but it was my mother's school and I was born in France so it was like returning to my roots and all of that."

"I see. You miss it over there?"

"Yes. I left many people back in Beauxbatons."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts, then? Or even to that school in London?" he asked turning to face Ceeline who simply shrugged in response.

It hadn't been her choice, it had been Laurence's and she hadn't provided any reasons.

Professor Sprout picked that moment to announce their time was up, and that she would be collecting their fruits at the end of the class, but for now they were each to read pages 125 to 150 from their textbook. This efficiently ended her interaction with Remus Lupin for the remainder of the class.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please leave me a review with whatever comments or questions you may have! You can also PM me, send me smoke signals, a message in a bottle or whatever other means...communication is key.**


	6. Nicknames

**Hello! How've you all been? Enjoying the summer? Still in school? Hope you are well. Thanks for all the story alerts, favorites, reviews and basically any other way of support.**

**Three quick things:**

**1) You'll find a word or two in French, don't worry, translations are at the bottom.**

**2) Thanks to AikoRose for being my beta, she's awesome.**

**3) I don't own Harry Potter (that's right, Remus is not mine no matter how much I want him to be) but the storyline and the OC's are mine.**

**On with it then!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nicknames**

After Herbology was over, Ceeline was starving. She hadn't had dinner last night and she hadn't had breakfast this morning.

"Doll!" a sing-song voice called after her. Around twenty minutes before Herbology was over, Sirius had reached the horrible conclusion that Ceeline needed to be nicknamed. He had explained to her on a note that it was just absolutely necessary. Ceeline had replied that it really wasn't. Sirius didn't listen, go figure.

In Sirius' (twisted) mind, he was Padfoot, James was Prongs, Remus was Moony and Peter was Wormtail so Ceeline couldn't possibly be Ceeline, no, she _had_ to have a nickname.

After discussing options with himself, he had finally announced he would call her doll from the endearment: 'baby doll' because she was, quote, amazing, good-looking and would look wonderful in a blue baby doll. The last part had provoked a shudder from Ceeline, and a slap for Sirius along with the word pervert slipping through her lips a couple of times.

Thankfully none of the other Marauders, she had learned that's what they were known as, felt the need to call her that, and since threats and pleads had done nothing to Sirius, Ceeline decided to just live with it.

"Sirius, aren't you tired of me already? I'm sure Remus and the others are going to start missing you soon," she replied not even looking at him.

"Do you hear that, mates, she is worried I'm going to leave you without the amazingness of Sirius Black! Isn't she sweet?" Alright, so maybe the other's had been with him. That was unexpected.

"Oh, yes, Padfoot, whatever would we do without your amazingness," Remus said sarcastically. Sirius, however, ignored the tone.

"I know, Moony, my friend. But do not fear, for I'm not leaving you ever!" Sirius responded. A soft 'Oh, joy,' was heard from Remus and James but it was ignored by Sirius.

"Your stalker tendencies never crept your previous snogs away? Or your irritable need to nickname them? Especially if you gave them lingerie-based nicknames?" Ceeline asked following the red spot of Lily Evan's hair who was surely going to the Great Hall with the rest of the girls.

"Oh, Doll, I wouldn't do everything I'm doing for you for just anyone!" Sirius gasped acting all offended.

"Ooh, I feel flattered then. I beg your forgiveness for my previous blasphemy."

"As you should," he nodded sitting down on the table and making a motion demanding she sat next to him. Ceeline did with an eye roll.

"I'm feeling forgiving today though, so you can calm that guilty conscience of yours. You are forgiven."

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically before taking a bite at her tuna sandwich.

The boys then started talking about something, Ceeline didn't pay much attention to.

Her attention, however, was claimed by Aluco, her tawny owl. He was bringing two packages. One was a big box, the other a long package, both of them pristinely wrapped. Ceeline quickly relieved her beloved owl from the burden and offered him some water while she unwrapped the packages. The four boys were looking at her expectantly, curious as always.

First, the big box was opened and the furry gray ball inside quickly got out, relieved to have space once more, to stretch its legs. It was Chat, Annabeth's kneazle. With a look at Cee, he turned and went straight to Annabeth who was sitting some feet down from her spot at the table.

The second package, however, brought immense joy to Ceeline. Inside was her precious Nimbus 1001, the newest and best broomstick there was. It was her pride and joy.

James and Sirius seemed to have spaced out, completely shocked, for they weren't blinking, their jaws were hanging wide open and James was actually drooling! Remus rolled her eyes and hit them both on the back of their heads efficiently returning them to reality.

"You-you-you…You own a Nimbus 1001!" James yelled looking at Ceeline like she was a whole new person. "It's impossible! It was barely released some months ago! There was only a limited amount!"

"Uh, yeah," Ceeline said rather obtusely. Wow, real articulate, Cee.

"You play Quidditch?" Sirius asked just as shocked as James.

"Yes. Seeker," she replied blushing madly at the incredulous looks from the two boys.

"Unbelievable," they both said at the same time. Her embarrassment then turned into annoyance.

"And why, pray tell, is it unbelievable that I play Quidditch, huh?"

"It's just, well…you don't look like the type of girl that will play Quidditch," Sirius was quick to reassure Cee. Ceeline turned to look at James who nodded. What? Just because she took care of her appearance, it didn't mean she was a bimbo afraid of breaking a nail – even though it would be a shame since they were recently manicured – but that was not the point!

"Yeah, well, I do. It would do you good to know a person before judging, though."

She stood up, grabbed her broom and walked towards her sister sitting next to Lily who immediately asked her what was wrong. She wasn't terribly furious with Sirius or James, but she _was_ mildly annoyed; if anything, because she loathed people judging her without really knowing her. Coming from a family like the Whittemores, people tended to make assumptions about Ceeline ad Annabeth and it bothered Cee – a lot.

"_Black et Potter sont des crétins_," Ceeline complained. At Lily's puzzled look, Annabeth quickly translated for her.

At Lily's puzzled look, Annabeth quickly translated for her.

"Well, those aren't news to me. What did they do this time?"

"It doesn't matter. How's been your day so far?" Ceeline asked instead turning to her sister.

"Quite good actually. Lost my sister to a bunch of _gars_, but otherwise it was fine."

"I was abducted! And anyways, you have me back for the rest of the day," Ceeline said with a smile.

"Lucky me," Annabeth responded with a small smirk.

The rest of lunch, Ceeline focused on whatever conversation was going on at the moment, and on making friends with the girls she was going to be living with for the next two years. Not once glancing down the table towards the bunch of _crétins_.

Potions went very well; she was partnered with Lily (professor Slughorn's favourite and potion mistress extraordinaire) so their potion was ready half-hour before their time was up. It was the perfect violet colour it was supposed to be. The spectacular potion earned them both an O, and Ceeline an invitation to the Slug Club – a group of selected students that showed potential in Professor Slughorn's eyes. Lily was in because of her potion talents, though Ceeline suspected her invitation was mostly due to who her parents were. Anyways, it gave Cee and Lily time to bond which was very good.

The last class of the day was Defence. They were starting on non-verbal spells and Professor Phewl decided that they should start practicing. There was a talk about duels and the rules, and the spells they were allowed to use that – in Ceeline's opinion – took much more time than it should've leaving just a few minutes to actually duel.

Then Phewl made the mistake of pairing Ceeline with Peter Pettigrew. Although Peter and Remus hadn't made offending comments about Ceeline, poor Peter became Ceeline's outlet – it didn't help that Peter was apparently the worse in the entire class – so seconds after their duel had started, Ceeline had Peter petrified on the floor. Professor Phewl was impressed at her skill and Ceeline was given free time, which she wisely used to do her Transfiguration essay and effectively tune everything else out.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

_Black et Potter sont des crétins - _Black and Potter are cretins.

_gars -_ guys

_crétins - _cretins

**Soooo..review? :3**


	7. Friends

**Hello! Long time no see, eh? I apologize about that but you know how life gets. Thousands of things to do and just not enough time to do them, right? On the bright side now I'm here and I'll try to update often. (:**

**Thanks to my beta AikoRose because she still finds the time and will to look after this story. And of course thanks to you, beautiful reviewers, for your wonderful words and feedback and you readers who put this on alert.  
**

**I don't own anything you recognize as J.K.'s even though I really wished a certain werewolf was mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friends**

As the class went by, the winners from the duels were given free time while their partners went and duelled someone else who had also lost.

It was no surprise when James defeated his opponent since 'their magical abilities were legendary' (Sirius' words). However it was surprising for everyone when instead of pestering Lily Evans to go out with him once more, he went to sit next to Ceeline, who decided indifference was the best way to go, and didn't even acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry," he said in a tone that clearly indicated he really wished he didn't have to apologize. "And Padfoot is too."

"Hmm."

"Please forgive us," he asked puppy-eying Ceeline. Darn, he was cute. "Give us the honour of having you try-out for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. You know you want to." Ceeline huffed and finally rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You two are forgiven. When are try-outs?"

"Monday, during break."

"I'll be there. So, what's with you and Lily?" Ceeline laughed as James' whole being changed. He looked more alert, his back straightened, his eyes opened and looked from the floor to Ceeline's eyes. It kind of reminded Ceeline of a hound, the only thing missing were the ears up and stiff.

"Why? Did she say something about me?" he asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"Woah there, she didn't say anything," Ceeline lied. Seeing James like an excited toddler on Christmas morning made it impossible for her to inform him that Lily had, indeed, mentioned what an annoying, arrogant git James (or in Lily's vocabulary, Potter) was and how she wouldn't go out with him if her life depended on it. "It's just, you kept staring at her during Herbology, and Potions and Lunch and…shall I continue?"

"Lily Evans is the best-looking girl, the most amazing creature in the entire universe and my future wife and mother of my kids," James said turning to look at Lily with a worshipping look.

"Really? Didn't she yell at you during Potions that: 'If you kept staring at her she would hex you so hard you would be in the Hospital Wing until Christmas'?" Ceeline couldn't help asking. Effectively, James' face fell.

"Well, that's because she doesn't know it yet. But she loves me, she's just in denial," James explained.

Ceeline could understand Lily a little bit better now, James Potter could be arrogant. Deciding it would be better if she didn't say anything else, Ceeline made a humming noise and started picking her things up.

"Oi, Padfoot. How about you leave something for the rest of Hogwarts to eat?" James asked as they arrived and saw everybody was already there.

James had been babbling about Lily Evans and how wonderful she was to Ceeline which ended up being the cause that James wasn't paying that much attention to where he was going and accidentally pushed a first or second year making him collide with Ceeline resulting in her falling and the things in her bag littering the hallway.

The poor kid wouldn't stop stuttering apologies to them both and had helped Ceeline pick her things up while James doubled up in laughter making no attempt to help her.

Once all of her things were back on her bag, she assured the younger student that it wasn't his fault, that James was a total berk, apologized to him and thanked him for helping her. The kid all but ran out of there.

Anyways, Ceeline had glared at James for some seconds before rolling her eyes, shaking her head and telling him to "better move or they will be very late for dinner".

"Ghua?" Sirius asked. Ceeline supposed it would have sounded more like 'what' if Sirius hadn't spoke with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full; it's disgusting," Ceeline reprimanded him slapping him lightly on his arm and sitting next to Remus. "Is he really going to eat everything?" she asked him nodding to the gigantic piles of food Sirius had placed on his plate.

"Most likely," Remus answered resigned.

"That's just wrong, Sirius," she commented putting some meat for herself.

"'M a 'roin 'n!" he answered looking offended. 'What?' Ceeline mouthed to Remus.

"'I'm a growing man'," he translated for her clearly and Ceeline wondered how long it had taken him to be able to understand Sirius when eating like that. He did, after all, had five years of practice. Ceeline snorted disbelievingly before turning to Lily.

"Hey, how come you are sitting all together?" she asked. Ceeline didn't know a lot about Hogwarts, but of what she had been told, the girls usually sat away from the Marauders since Lily couldn't stand James or Sirius.

"We got here first, they sat next to us," she said in a tone that clearly showed her lack of enthusiasm for it. Ceeline arched her perfectly plucked eyebrow at Remus since he was the only one of the three boys who didn't have his face stuffed.

"Padfoot was whining about you ignoring him and decided he wasn't going to take any chances of you sitting away from him," he shrugged.

"Honestly Sirius, it's only been two classes. Besides, I can sit with the girls if I desire to since they are my friends too. I don't like possessiveness," she said exasperated with the boy.

"But, Doll," Sirius whined but shut up as Ceeline raised her eyebrow at him warningly.

Dinner was, overall, enjoyable. Ceeline would've found it better if Lily stopped glaring at Sirius and James, if the latter had kept his (horrible) flirting attempts to himself and if Marlene and Sirius hadn't started a competition for the best (or worse, depending on one's point of view) lewd comment; Ceeline wasn't a prude or anything, but Marlene and Sirius' attempts almost had her blushing. Of course Alice, who was the target for their remarks since her boyfriend – Frank Longbottom – had pecked her lips before taking his place with his older friends, was beet red by the fourth or fifth attempt of the two contestants.

The best thing about dinner, however, was that, as she was sat next to Remus Lupin, she got to know the bloke better. And she liked him. Not like-like him, she had only known the guy for twenty-four hours…less actually; but she found him to be a person she could easily become involved with – as friends of course!

Afterwards, they all left for the common room. It was Friday night and Ceeline, along with the majority of her friends, refused to go to sleep or start with homework.

They all sat by the fireplace soaking the warmth it provided. Lily and Alice sat together on a love seat, Mary was sitting/laying on the arm of said piece of furniture and Marlene was laying on the carpet with her head resting on the two love seat cushions she had stolen, and placed against the base of the seat so she wasn't just staring at the ceiling.

Sirius and James took one of the large couches resting their backs against the arms and stretching their legs so that basically, they ended up having each other's feet next to them. Peter was sitting cross-legged below them and Remus had taken a seat on an armchair next to them.

Ceeline and Annabeth were together on a scarlet and golden chaise. Annabeth was sitting comfortably in it. Ceeline was laying on her side, resting her head on Annabeth's lap while her twin absentmindedly played with her hair.

"So…not that I don't enjoy what we are doing. It's very exciting and all, but are we planning to do…something?" Mary finally asked bored with picking on the love seat's fabric.

"What would you like to do, Macdonald?" Sirius drawled, obviously bored as well.

Mary sighed. "I dunno."

Five minutes later they were all on the floor playing exploding snap, until rather late hours. They say time flies when one's having fun, Ceeline found that statement to be true. They were so busy talking and laughing nobody noticed how late it was until some seventh-year girls came to complain about the noise and ordered them to bed.

She felt happy at being accepted so easily into this new environment.

**Review please? Also, should I put an image as "cover" for this story? If so, what do you suggest I put? This just came out of nowhere and I'm at loss I guess. Leave me your thoughts on everything! :3**


End file.
